Infinite Twilight
by MoonlightUmbreon
Summary: Maddie and Jack Fenton have created a new device, one that will allow the portal to the Ghost Zone to also connect to another world. The Twilight. But the new device backfires, and creates some very unusual and unforeseen effects. -LoZ TP /DP Crossover-
1. Prologue

**Author's Note  
**Yes, I have created yet another Multi-Chapter story! One that I _know _I'm going to finish! How? I made a plan. This was inspired by finishing The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Hope you guys enjoy it. Okay... PP never happened, Danny is 16, and this is based on The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess's geography, although still in the present time. (ie: 21st century) Okay, enough blabbing, on with it!

**Blanket Disclaimer  
**For some reason I don't own either Danny Phantom or The Legend of Zelda. Danny Phantom and anything related to it is owned by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon, while The Legend of Zelda is owned by the Japanese guy who created it and Nintendo.

* * *

**Infinite Twilight  
-Prologue-**

Of all the things that Danny couldn't have studied for because of Ghost Hunting, it had to be history. The most horrible of all subjects to remember. For the last hour, he'd been listening to Jazz (who _insisted _that she'd help him study) He had only the weekend before the test, and had forgotten to take his history books in the process of fighting Skulker all the way home.

"Thousands of years Before Christ, Amity Park was called the Eldin Province. Okay?"

"...yeah." Danny replied. "And The Bridge of Eldin connected to the Lanayru Province, and that's the City of Lanayru ... right...?"

"That's it." Jazz said, nodding. "Now, I need to test you. I've already done the test, so I know what kind of questions they're going to ask you. If you can get these right, you should be fine. What specie lived on what was formerly called Death Mountain?"

"The Gorons." Danny replied. "They ate rocks."

"Good, now, what was Lake Eerie formerly called, and what did it connect to?"

"Lake Hylia." Danny replied. "Water came down into it from the Zora Riv-"

Danny was cut short by the booming voice of his father, who burst out of the basement, talking so quickly that it was barely understandable. Danny caught the three words "new", "breakthrough" and "ghost", but that was about it. With little-to-no hesitation, Danny and Jazz's father promptly dragged the two siblings into the basement laboratory so he could test-drive it with them watching.

As Maddie saw her son and daughter's arrival, she clapped her hands with excitement. "Kids, today we're going to make another breakthrough!" Danny and Jazz looked at each other nervously before allowing their mother to continue. "As you know, a few months ago, your father and I found out there was another parallel dimension connected to Earth and the Ghost Zone! Well today, we finished a device that will allow passage to not just the Ghost Zone, but the other dimension as well! What do you think?"

"I think that for the sake of the people of this town, that you don't allow any _more _supernatural beings through this portal." Jazz replied with her arms crossed. She eyed the square device on the 

workbench suspiciously, knowing that whatever anything her parents made did, it usually wasn't good - especially for her little brother's health.

Jack sighed at his daughter, shaking his head. "Jazzy... don't you see the potential of this? We busted open a hole in another dimension before, and we learnt so much. Now it's time to look into a _different _dimension!"

"Look, I'm leaving." Jazz said, angry at her parents' eagerness to yet again endanger Amity Park. "This ghost stuff never turns out well, and I don't want to be a part of it."

Danny watched as his older sister quite promptly left the room, saying nothing more. He, however, was going to stay. He was, after all, mildly interested, even if Jazz wasn't. Danny had never really thought about the possibility of another dimension other than the Earth and the Ghost Zone, but now, assuming his parents had gotten the device right, he'd be able to see one ... and hopefully be able to fix any of the disastrous effects that followed.

Maddie carefully picked the device up from the table, attaching it to the ghost portal. She screwed in a few nuts and bolts and then pressed a small grey button on the front of it.

And in exactly the same fashion as the Ghost Portal, a few sparks of electricity flew off of it, but that was it. Maddie sighed depressingly, gently hitting the square attachment. It did nothing to help it, instead making a shower of bright orange sparks fly outwards; the HAZMAT suit being the only thing protecting her from them.

The Fenton parents, now knowing that their new device didn't work, sadly exited the basement. On the other hand, once they were out, Danny took a look at their new square device. If it was explosive - and there was a fairly high chance that it was – he wanted to dispose of it as fast as possible.

Having some technical knowledge (that came from living with his parents) Danny came to the conclusion that it was, for now at least, harmless.

Danny went to bed that night, falling into an uneasy sleep.

_I just know I'm going to regret deciding not to destroy it..._

* * *

At an ear-splitting volume, the clock radio went off right next to Danny's head, the sound ringing and vibrating in his ears.

"...It's too early to be conscious..."

The alarm however, had other ideas and continued to ring. Danny smacked the snooze button, missing and dragging his finger along the volume ring instead.

**BWEEP BWEEP BWEEP BWEEP BWEEP!**

"Gah!!" Danny yelled, sitting up in shock, heart thumping wildly. An enormous feat, considering his heart rate was usually barely anything at all. On impulse, he smashed his hand into the snooze button. The alarm clock radio stopped ringing. Forever.

Drowsily, the youngest Fenton dragged himself out of bed. A bed that seemed _extremely _comfortable and warm, in comparison to the cold morning air. He changed into a shirt and a pair of black jeans, before heading down to the kitchen. He was so incredibly tired, however, that when heading down the stairs, nearly fell down them in the process. At the table, Jazz was sipping coffee and reading the morning paper. She stopped abruptly to look at Danny.

"My God, what happened to you Danny? You look like you haven't slept in days!"

"I _feel _like I haven't slept in days..." he replied, slurring in a few places, before eventually collapsing into a chair. Jazz put her coffee and her paper down, not even asking before she made him some toast. She also brought with her, a mug of coffee.

"Here, you can't keep having late nights like this. Either that - and I can't believe I'm saying this - you have some caffeine. We can't have you falling asleep during a ghost fight."

Too sleepy to complain, Danny took the caffeine-filled mug of coffee and sipped it, trying to ignore the taste.

Halfway through breakfast, there was a muffled yell from the basement. Jazz groaned, face-palming herself and slouching in her chair. "Not again... I was hoping they'd give up on that box..."

"Jazz, our parents never give up on anything – you know that." Danny found himself slightly livelier from the coffee already. Although, he assured himself a good night's sleep tonight so he wouldn't have to drink it again. "I better go down and see what they've done. Hope it's not too bad..."

Jazz motioned towards the basement door. "Make sure you tell me what's happened when you get back."

"M'kay." Danny replied, still a little drowsy. As he walked down the stained stone steps of the basement, he found his parents examining their device very closely. From what he could see, it was emanating a very strange black aura with tiny little black squares drifting lazily off of it. Maddie noticed her son's presence, ushering him over.

"Look, isn't it strange?"

"Yeah." Danny replied, eyeing it carefully. "You sure you want to get so close to that thing?"

Upon hearing Danny's words, Maddie and Jack both backed away from the device, as though they'd been intending to do it all along. Maddie seemed lost in thought, and Jack seemed to just be staring at it rather than thinking.

"Um... how did it get like this?"

"All we had to do was screw a loose bolt in!" Jack said proudly ignoring the aura and patting the device with his gloved hand.

"And... what exactly... does it do now that it didn't do last night?"

"Well, it emits this aura." Maddie said, before dragging her hand through her brown coloured hair. "But there's no physical change to the Ghost Zone as far as we know. We can't really go into the 

Ghost Zone and check right now – Vlad's borrowed the Specter Speeder." Maddie finished the sentence bitterly, and looked angrily over at Jack.

"What, he's our old college buddy, Mads! Don't you know what friendship is?"

"Not with _that _man..." Maddie replied with teeth gritted, too quietly for anyone to hear anything but a mumble. "Look," she said a little more audibly. "It'll be fine where it is, we've got to go to the shops and pick up this week's shopping. Danny, just make sure you and your sister don't fiddle with it while we're gone."

"Are you _sure _you want to leave it?" Danny asked, looking at them crazily. Jack ignored the look on his son's face and continued.

"It'll be fine, Danny-boy! So far we've stabilized it, so _nothing _will happen."

Before Danny could get another word in, his parents sprinted out of the basement to avoid being questioned further. Danny knew they were being far too naïve about this whole thing – how could they possibly just _leave _it like that? It was unconscionable, at the very least.

Immediately, he headed upstairs to his bedroom and got on his computer, messaging both Sam and Tucker, who were conveniently online.

_Hi, it's Danny, _he began to type in both windows.  
_strange device my parents made my house. i think it's dangerous, and my parents don't care. can u meet me here? i want to see if the ghost zone is ok and i need cover. _

Sam was the first to reply, telling Danny she'd be down immediately. Tucker's came a few seconds after with the same general answer.

* * *

Eventually, after both Fenton parents had left to do the weekly shopping, Sam and Tucker arrived together. Sam smiled and thanked the driver of a long black limousine, passing him a hundred dollar bill and telling him to keep the change.

"Sam, why didn't you tell me you had a limo earlier?!" an ecstatic Tucker said. "That was _so _awesome!"

"You answered your own question." Sam replied bluntly. "Hi Danny!"

"Hi guys." Danny allowed them into the house, reminding them to keep their shoes on as per usual – some of the chemicals had been spilled on the carpet, and it wasn't a great idea to be walking directly on them. "Come into the basement and have a look."

"...Okay..." Tucker sounded somewhat nervous. But then again, he always was when it came to things like this. Heck, even Danny was slightly nervous of what was to come. He had no idea what would happen when he visited the Ghost Zone now...

Jazz told them she'd stay upstairs in case Maddie and Jack came back, to provide some additional cover. So the trio made their way down the dark, dank steps of the Fenton's basement laboratory, for not the first time.

When Danny opened the portal with the Fenton Genetic Lock, he expected to see the usual swirling green – not a swirling black colour, with small dark green squares drifting in it. "Holy..." Sam didn't finish what she was going to say, although would have liked to. All three of them took a big step back, mesmerised by the foreign portal that had presented itself to them. Danny changed to his ghost form immediately on impulse.

"Are you _sure _you want to go in there, Danny? It looks... sinister." Sam asked, her voice very quiet, as though she was scared. Then again, Danny thought, she probably was.

"I have to." He replied sadly. I know that they're my enemies, but not all of them are bad. They don't deserve any harm that this device could or could not bring them..."

"Well, then promise me you'll be careful. Promise _us _that you'll be okay."

"I promise." Danny finished, before approaching the portal. He tried to walk through it, but it wasn't penetrable, even though it didn't actually feel solid.

To everyone's surprise, the portal began to glow a blinding bright white, shining on the back wall, straight through Danny. Circles with a strange, ancient language covering the outer ring burst out of the sides of the portal, glowing brightly and defying gravity. They kept coming, flying over to the wall and making it look as though it went through. In the middle, three triangles swirled.

The trio stared at the new portal that had come _from _the Ghost Portal in disbelief. None of them moved. However, they all regretted not doing so when Danny screamed in fright, before disintegrating and being sucked into the new white portal, the strange extinct language still contained in the circles.

"JAZZ!" Sam and Tucker both screamed, before running as fast as they possibly could up the stairs.

* * *

**Author's Note  
**Wow, this is writing itself! I gotta say, I'm seriously enjoying this. The more I think about it, the more ideas I get. I hope you readers enjoyed it to, and please, help me out with my writing and review! Cookies to everyone who reviews! _Chocolate chip _cookies!


	2. Chapter 1: Twilit

**Author's Note  
**Thanks so much to Invader Johnny, Hordak's Pupil, Lucky Girl Dragon Rider and Neko Danny! Well, time for another chapter! I can't really say much because I don't have anything to say that wouldn't give away stuff. Enjoy!

* * *

**Infinite Twilight  
Chapter 1: Twilit**

Danny felt himself re-materialise on the other side of the portal. _Man, was that ever one hell of a ride..._

The first thing that Danny noticed was that it _wasn't _the Ghost Zone that he'd just entered. Or at least – it didn't _look _like the Ghost Zone. Instead of the swirling greens, it was now the same colour of the portal, along with some sunset-looking areas. Everything looked in the same place as it normally was, only... it looked like dusk - beautiful and yet foreboding.

Another thing Danny noticed is that his own white aura was no longer white, but black instead. What kind of a realm did _that? _And if it had managed to do that... then what _else _had it done?

A small group of three ghosts, also with black auras, drifted throughout the Ghost Zone looking completely and utterly confounded. They didn't seem to have any clue as to what was happening either, as they talked amongst themselves debating their current situation. Still, they _looked _friendly enough, and they were better than nothing...

"Uhh, hi. Do any of you know what's going on here...?"

The three ghosts all turned in unison, staring at Danny in... was it disbelief...? "_Know_ _what's going on here?_" One of the ghosts asked; a British accent quite apparent.

"You mean you _do _know?" Danny questioned hopefully. His hopes rose and were quickly cut down.

"Of _course _not. No one knows what's going on here. All of a sudden, the entire realm just went dark – like _that!_" the ghost clicked his fingers. "And then everything else starts to play up – honestly... as if it's bad enough having to live in what used to be this green wasteland!"

"Erm... what's playing up...?"

"Lots of things." another British ghost answered. "Some of the ghosts have lost their ability to make shields, shoot ectoblasts... the shape-shifters have been trapped in the form they were in when this strange event took place. Bloody hell, some have even changed shape completely – take the Box Ghost for instance – he used to be not a bother to anyone. Now he looks _and_ acts like a bloody monster!"

Danny's mouth hung open slightly at these words. "The... the _Box Ghost?_"

"Yes, the Box Ghost, stupid." The third ghost scolded. "I'd be getting out of here through that fancy portal you just came through, but it disappeared behind you."

"Disappeared?!" Danny turned sharply, desperately looking for it. But the only trace of it left was – heck, there wasn't even a sign that it was ever there in the first place. Instantly going into panic-

mode, he dragged his fingers through his white hair with enough force to rip it out of his head. "How am I supposed to get back _now?!_"

"I _would _have said that you should use some of the natural Ghost Portals," the first British ghost started. "But it turns out that even _they _have stopped appearing since this strange darkness took over. Look, if you're really wanting out and you know someone who can rip holes in dimensions, then that's probably your best bet. Providing they aren't a monster..."

"I'll take my chances." Danny finally said. "If I stay here too long, will something be altered?"

"Not as far as I know. I think any changes are instant in this place... but it's dicey – everyone's different and there could be a delayed effect."

"Oh _perfect._" he replied bitterly. "Look, um, thanks for telling me this. I guess I better go... I'm gonna try and fix the Ghost Zone up, okay?"

"Go on, go." The second one said, rolling his eyes. "There's no way a kid like you could fix anything this big... Danny Phantom or not. I sincerely doubt that you'll prove me wrong, but, if you must..."

Danny didn't say anything more, but instead headed off deeper into the Ghost Zone, trying to find Wulf. He had a kind of mental map of what it was before, and the landscape was still basically the same – but the strange colours kept on throwing him off and making him think he was somewhere where he wasn't, or getting him lost. It was a while before he even realised that he didn't even _know _where Wulf stayed.

As he wandered, all manner of dark creatures and monsters that pushed the boundaries, even for the Ghost Zone, drifted by as they hunted down their innocent prey. Danny managed to avoid most of the monsters that looked particularly dangerous in appearance, until one finally caught sight of him.

The Box Ghost.

Only, this version of the Box Ghost looked fifty-thousand times more homicidal than the original version. Danny was visibly shaking in fear, looking up at a Box Ghost that was at least twice the size of him, had piercing red eyes and was a mixture of black and very dark purple, as opposed to his usual blue appearance.

"Um, hi!" Danny literally squeaked. The Box Ghost answered by snatching him from his position before he had a chance to move, crushing his rib cage. Danny struggled, desperately wishing that intangibility worked in the Ghost Zone. "Are ... you trying ... to kill me...?" he wheezed. There was still no verbal reply, but a stronger grip on his torso instead. _I'll take that as a yes..._

By far, this new quiet Box Ghost was a hell of a lot more intimidating than the old one that would scream out threats about his cardboard boxes of doom.

Danny began to charge up an ectoblasts, but something was horribly wrong. He was forced to bite his tongue through the pain of electricity surging through his hands, and when he finally shot the Box Ghost in the stomach with it, the entire ray was pitch-black.

Even so, the Box Ghost didn't look like he had been harmed any more than a normal ecto-beam would have hurt him, and immediately rejoined the fray by shooting his own black ecto-beam at Danny.

It was like sticking a fork in a five-hundred volt power point. Electricity coursed through the ghost boy, making his hair crackle and begin to stand on end. If he didn't know it was impossible, he'd be wondering if his eyes were lighting up.

"Okay, black equals electrical shock." He noted, watching the Box Ghost charge up another beam. By the skin of his teeth, he just managed to get out of the way of another savage attack. "Who knew I'd ever be scared of the Box Ghost..."

The former punching bag for misplaced-aggression roared at the same, if not louder volume of a lion. Danny had no idea what a freeze ray would be like here but decided that it was a do-or-die situation and tried it anyway.

Well, at least _something _was acting normally. The freeze ray hit the now enormous and very intimidating Box Ghost squarely between the eyes, and consequently froze him as solid as a brick. He then proceeded to fall hundreds of metres to wherever the ground actually was.

Danny had no idea how long the ice would hold before the Box Ghost broke out, so didn't waste any time in fleeing ever-deeper into the Ghost Zone.

Now the major problem was where he'd find Wulf. Last time he saw, he'd escaped Walker. What if he'd been captured again? The thought waltzed by Danny's head as he passed the prison, hearing voices and yells, just as usual. But... they were a little more of fear rather than anger now... And... it sounded more like the guards rather than the various kinds of inmates.

There was a loud crunching sound as the large septuple-plate iron door was broken down and tossed aside, hundreds of darkened and monstrous prisoners escaping. Danny wasted no time in hiding behind a nearby floating rock, watching them scatter throughout the realm. Among the evil-looking darkened prisoners, there were also some fairly-normal looking ghosts that hadn't seemed to be changed like the others. They separated from the other homicidal ghosts as soon as possible, hiding in small groups, their black auras further-darkening the Ghost Zone. There was one that had decided to take cover behind Danny's rock – she looked about in her twenties with long black braided hair, and bright red ghostly eyes.

"You! Did you just escape?"

"No, I was just passing by..." Danny replied, thinking it best to get away from any prisoners as soon as possible. "I'd better go."

"No, wait!" the girl cried, her hand snapping out and grabbing hold of his arm. "You need to know something. Those prisoners that have escaped – the ones that have been darkened by the Twilight – they are dangerous. They will take your head from your shoulders within the blink of an eye. You have to get out of the Ghost Zone _now. _Everyone here will eventually turn into monsters like them if they stay. I know a way, if you're willing to follow me."

"But why are you being so nice to me, I don't even know you!" Danny half-protested, without it even being the intention. The girl shook her head.

"I don't care that I don't know you. I do care that someone innocent will turn into one of _them _if they stay here. I'm going to try rounding as many ones of us who are still normal up as possible and get them to my friend, Wulf. He can get us out."

"You _know _him?!" Danny questioned with surprise. The girl nodded curtly.

"I was visiting him in Walker's Prison – I can speak Esperanto. It was he who tore the door open. Unfortunately, all of the darkened ones escaped too, so it's a big problem. We devised this plan in his cell, and he said he'd wait over in the cave in that direction." The girl pointed out a direction to Danny's left. "It's not too far from here. I'm going to round up as many as I can within half an hour, and then we're all going to get out of here before anyone else mutates into a beast."

"Okay." Danny nodded. She hadn't given a reason for him to be mistrustful... yet. "Do you want me to round up any?"

"No, it's too dangerous. Just spending five more minutes in this place could change you. Don't argue, go!"

The girl pushed Danny in the cave's direction. Not in any position to doubt the girl's word, he headed off to get to the escape route by the name of Wulf.

The main question was, after he and some of the still-unaltered ghosts escaped, what would become of the Ghost Zone...?

* * *

**Author's Note  
**Yup, this is mostly just some preliminary stuff about what's beginning to happen. No clues for the next chapter in the Author's Notes this time. I'm too much of a giver-awayerer, so I better keep my mouth shut. :P  
But, what I have decided to do, is not only a cookie for a review, but a **preview** of the next chapter! Hope you've enjoyed the story so far and please review! There's a longer preview for whoever can give me constructive criticism!  
Peace,  
-MoonlightUmbreon-


	3. Chapter 2: An Escape and a Mistake

**Author's Note  
**Thanks to all of my reviewers! And that goes for those of you who commented on dA and the DPOC as well. (: Seriously, I'm thrilled that people like it and cookies go to whoever has read this. So, for you guys, here's another chapter. Please enjoy it.

* * *

**Infinite Twilight  
Chapter 2: An Escape and a Mistake**

Danny found the cave that the other ghost spoke of fairly quickly, entering it and hoping to find Wulf. At first, he thought that there wasn't anyone there – but then he realised that the cave was very deep, and it was a fairly long way until he got to the end before he found his werewolf-like friend waiting at the back.

"Amigo, me get better English now."

"That's great Wulf, but now, um, I need a favour." Danny replied, patting Wulf on the back for learning some English so he could be understood properly.

"Yes, Wulf know what amigo want. Amigo want into real world. Go there, wait for others. Si?"

"Right." Danny nodded. Wulf turned from him and proceeded to tear a hole in the dimension with his long, savage claws. The rip shuddered for a moment, before opening.

"Go amigo! Me meet you soon. Amigo wait for Wulf."

Danny nodded, climbing through the small portal that Wulf had made for him. When he was out of the Ghost Zone, he didn't care at all where he was – he was just glad to be in the real world again.

...unfortunately, he didn't know exactly _where _in the real world he was, or _how _he was going to go about getting back home. The wind was exceptionally cold, and even if Danny couldn't feel it, it was a gale-force wind blowing. Being an essentially weightless being sometimes had its minuses, and this was one of them. Danny was blown around to the point of forcing himself to change back to his human form, merely so he didn't blow away into the wild grey yonder of the clouds. Despite the terrible weather conditions, the portal at least stood strong, and Danny desperately hoped that the others would get out of there soon.

But now that Danny had changed back – the wind bit into his unprotected sleeveless arms like needles of ice, chilling even the half ghost to the very marrow of his bones. It should have been a blizzard, judging by the temperature, but there wasn't any sight of snow.

Danny waited and waited, but no one else came through the small rip in time and space. He was sick of feeling cold, sick of waiting and almost being blown away from the weather, and sick of being somewhere where he didn't know where he was.

The location was covered in grassland – it was all open paddocks as far as the eye could see. Nothing interesting – no animals, just grass and dark grey storm clouds.

Finally, a figure appeared through the portal and was almost blown away the instant it stepped out of it.

"Well, I say!" one of the British ghosts from before exclaimed, gripping Danny's shoulder so he wasn't lost to the heavens. "I think I preferred in there than out here! I mean, really! This wind has already made a bloody mess of my clothes!"

The second British ghost that came through the portal had to grab the hat that flew off of his head immediately, before attempting (and almost failing) to plant his feet into the ground. "Good lord, what a storm!" he exclaimed, before spotting Danny and his British friend, and hanging onto both of them. "Not everyone coming can hang on to you, what exactly are we going to do? Half of us will be blown away never to be seen again."

"I say that we go back in there and get Wulf to tear open another portal." the first English ghost replied. "Ghost kid, could you take us back in there?"

"Are you sure that that's not too risky?" Danny asked hesitantly. "I don't want to end up like the Box Ghost..."

"Neither do we, but we can't stay here!"the second ghost said, trying to point his view out. He then began to yell through the portal. "Wulf! Open another portal – this place isn't fit for a ghost! We're coming back!"

"Oh – all right..." Danny said angrily. He trudged back through the wind, dirt and grit stinging in his eyes as a miniature dust storm began to whip up with a particularly strong gust of wind. Both British ghosts were lucky they didn't lose their grip on Danny's shoulders, which they were clutching on to so hard that it was beginning to hurt him. He pushed onwards for the entire meter it took to get to the portal, and then climbed through it. The pair hanging on to him, upon re-entering the Ghost Zone, immediately felt their hands slip right through his shoulders.

Wulf and about eleven other ghosts saw their windswept appearances, and immediately realised why it was better to open up a different portal.

"Wulf, can you get us to Amity Park?" Danny asked hopefully. He wasn't exactly sure how much control his werewolf-like friend had over where his portals led to.

"Wulf can try for you, amigo." The first portal vanished as Wulf extended his sharp claws and slashed open another time/space rip. "Amigo, this Amity Park?"

Danny changed back to his Ghost form and approached the portal. He took a quick look inside, and then pulled his head back through. "It's my parents' basement." Danny said with a grin flashing over his face. "Wulf, you picked the perfect spot! Everyone, go through there and don't touch anything."

The ghosts began to smile as they headed through the portal. They knew they were safe from the Ghost Zone and the monstrosities that now lurked within it. He waited for ten ghosts to go through – first the three British ghosts, then five that Danny didn't know, then Ember. She stopped to say a few words to him before she exited.

"You better fix this, dipstick – because I know it was your parents fault. Everything always is."

The last one to come through was Amorpho. He stopped before he headed in and looked at Danny with his bright red pupil-less eyes. "Danny Phantom... I wish I had the ability to imitate your 

appearance right now, but for some reason I've lost it..." the faceless spirit rubbed his chin for a second, appearing deep in thought, then sighed. "Well, I've been stuck in worse forms before. I'm sure my original one will have to do for now."

Amorpho slipped through the portal. Danny couldn't see any sign of the ghost who had directed him into the cave in the first place, but he reasoned to himself that she was coming as he exited the Ghost Zone through the portal. The Fenton's basement looked entirely normal again – no strange white glowing rings anymore at all. However, the box attached to the portal was still radiating darkness.

Once in the Fenton's basement, the ghosts all waited patiently as directed. The last thing any of them wanted was to go back into the Ghost Zone again. Ember looked as though she wanted to just run, but distracted herself by tuning her guitar instead.

Danny looked through the portal, and waited for Wulf to come through. He could see him approaching it, but... for some reason, the portal closed just before he'd gotten to it. Danny begun to wonder if he'd lost the concentration he needed to keep it open, but the horrible thought covered him like a dark grey storm cloud that maybe, just maybe, Wulf wasn't able to keep it open because the new atmosphere in the Ghost Zone had... changed him – like the Box Ghost...

The ghosts turned to look at the now-closed rip curiously, muttering to themselves with their own speculations of what had just happened. Danny stared at the same spot, passing more than just three minutes, before finally dragging his hand through his snowy white hair and gritting his teeth – either Wulf couldn't put the portal back in the same place, or something very bad had happened.

"Well, what do we do now, dipstick?" Ember said angrily. "We've lost our tour guides!"

"We have to get out of here – if my parents come down and see all of us, it won't be good."

"And where to _then?_" Ember questioned, now leaning on her guitar. Danny just shrugged, being able to give no real answer. It was the perfect truth – he had absolutely no idea. Basically, the best he could come up with was scatter and don't cause any trouble... but then he had almost a dozen ghosts on the loose with no leash to hold them back. But... what other choice did he have...?

"You're all going to have to make yourself at home in this world. And trust me, if I here of _any, _I repeat, _**any **_funny business going on, you'll be in the Fenton Thermos and back into the Ghost Zone faster than you can say one of my dad's weird catchphrases, got it?"

None seemed wanting or willing to go back into their former home, not even Ember, who looked majorly annoyed at the situation at hand. Many had began talking very quickly among themselves, probably figuring out their next move. Danny ignored that, because he could hear something else... something that sounded like...

"Galloping ghosts! Danny-boy was sucked into the Fenton Portal?! I'm going to rip the ghost who did this apart molecule by molecule, and then incinerate the remains!"

The Fenton parents. His parents. The obsessive ghost-hunting Fenton parents, about to come down into the basement laboratory and find it infested with ghosts.

"All of you, stay here for a minute – and in case you were thinking of running, the walls here are now phase-proof."

Danny transformed back into his former self and wrenched the door open, hastily slamming it shut behind himself.

"Dad!" the massive figure of Jack Fenton stood in front of him, towering over Danny's head.

"Danny! You're okay! How about a nice father-son hug?! I bet being in the Ghost Zone was a horrifying experience."

Danny began to back away from his father as he approached with a big smile plastered onto his face – a hug from Jack Fenton was the equivalent of being crushed into the Fenton Recliner. "No, dad – seriously, I'm fine! You don't need to-" all that Danny could make after that was a strangled guttural sound as Jack hugged him tighter than he'd hug a bowl of fudge.

Finally, when Danny managed to struggle free of his father's horrifying amount of grip, he took a few very deep breaths to get some oxygen into his lungs. Jack headed to the door of the basement, but Danny's hand shot out to stop him in his tracks.

"What are you doing, son? I'm going down there to tear the ghost who did this to you in two!"

"No, dad, it was my own fault – it wasn't a ghost. Don't worry about going down there right now. I'll – I'll give you my fudge at dinner tonight! Every last bit!"

Jack's eyes looked as though they were actually glowing. (and it was entirely possible, considering the amount of ectoplasm he'd been exposed to throughout the years) With a big grin on his face, Jack Fenton pulled Danny into another choke-hug that Danny wasn't ready for. After more gasping for breath from his son, the Fenton father dashed off somewhere else. Danny wasn't sure if anyone else was still in the house, but decided that the faster he got the bunch of ghosts downstairs out of the basement, the better.

Careful not to make it creak too much, Danny opened the door ever-so-slightly. "Guys, it's clear. Come through the door, then phase outta the house and split – got it?"

The ghosts didn't reply back, knowing that they were in a house of ghost hunters and they didn't particularly want to get caught. They just headed immediately out, Danny hoping that they'd keep their promises of not making mischief. Ghosts weren't known for making promises.

Danny headed back down into the basement, avoiding the portal and anywhere directly in front of it by a two meter radius. He had absolutely no desire to be returning to the Ghost Zone in its current state. Maybe, just maybe, if he destroyed the strange box that his parents had made, things would return to normal.

Danny fired an ecto-beam at the square object, but nothing happened at all. _Damn, it's ghost-proof... _Danny thought angrily, but then saw a mallet lying on the bench used to flatten metal. _Perfect._

Danny picked the wooden mallet up and approached the box. And with a swift motion, smashed it with the mallet. Danny had thought he had done the right thing – darkness stopped emanating from it.

But as the Fenton Portal opened again, he realised that he couldn't possibly have been any more wrong.

* * *

**Author's Note  
**Why yes, I do like writing cliffies. How good of you to notice.  
So yup, I know exactly what's going to happen next. But unfortunately for you guys, you'll have to wait until the 3rd chapter's out. Okay, that's my cue to leave. Oh wait, reviewers don't get a preview this time because that would spoil the cliffhanger. Instead, you'll get a sentence snippit in the review reply, and those with constructive crit also get a 2nd sentence! Okay, now I'm really off, bye!  
Peace,  
-MoonlightUmbreon-


End file.
